Catastrophe naturelle et obstinée
by lilynatou
Summary: [FINI]Lorsqu'une petite grandmère débarque chez James, qu'elle s'impose comme femme de ménage, qu'elle chamboule tout son désordre, et qu'il est prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, il est loin de se douter qui se cache derrière cette petite vieille
1. Lady Arlette Mary Estelle De Compaigne

**Auteur : moiiiiiiiii : Lilynatou !**

**Disclamer : Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi. Et je précise que je me suis aussi inspiré un petit peu du _Château de Hurle_, donc une partie aussi à Diana Wynne Jones. J'espère que ça ne fâche personne que je cite un autre auteur que JKR, mais ça aurait été injuste de ne pas la mentionner.**

**Note de mi : Hihi, enfin internet, je vais polluer le site (lol), non en fait pas vraiment pak mon père monopolise l'ordi (lol) bon à part ma vie dont vous vous foutez royalement j'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, juste que cette idée me vient du _Château de Hurle_ (que j'ai beaucoup apprécié) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une fic extrêmement courte (trois chapitres) mais, à la base, cela devait être une one-shot donc vous y gagnez au change. Elle est terminée, mais je dois fignoler quelques corrections, donc le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours. Mais en attendant, dites moi plutôt ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. BONNE LECTURE !**

**Résumé : Lorsqu'une petite grand mère débarque chez James, qu'elle s'impose comme femme de ménage, qu'il n'a pas le cœur à la jeter dehors, qu'elle chamboule tout son désordre, et qu'il est prêt à s'arracher les cheveux il est loin de se douter qui se cache derrière cette frêle petite personne âgée.**

**Catastrophe naturelle et obstinée **

**Chapitre 1 : Lady Arlette Mary Estelle De Compaigne, ou catastrophe naturelle**

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir. Vive les vacances. Ce n'était pas que les études d'aurores étaient fatigantes, elles étaient juste éreintantes. Il était affalé dans le fauteuil de son petit appartement et se prélassait paresseusement, chose plutôt inhabituelle de ce jeune homme d'action qui ne pouvait jamais resté en place plus de cinq minutes. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. C'était un désastre. Un véritable bordel. Mais il l'aimait, il savait où trouver chaque chose … Enfin presque. De toute manière il avait la flemme de ranger. Il se leva pour aller à la cuisine grignoter quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Surpris il se dirigea vers l'entrée, il n'attendait personne, qui pouvait est ce bien être ? Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent par la fenêtre et découvrit une petite grand mère qui tambourinait impatiemment la porte de sa canne. Cette vieille personne avait dû se tromper d'adresse.

Il finit néanmoins par ouvrir la porte.

-C'est pas trop tôt, vous comptiez me laisser dormir ici ou quoi ? fit la vieille énervée de sa petite voix fluète.

-Euh ..., excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Qui je suis ? Bon assez bavasser, vous comptez me laisser à la porte ? fit-elle excédée en bousculant James pour entrer.

-Mais, je vous en prie, fit-il ironiquement, faites comme chez vous.

-Ne vous en fait pas pour cela jeune homme, fit elle en jetant un regard critique à la pièce.

-Euh je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris. Je vous prierai de sortir de chez moi s'il vous plait … Avant que je m'énerve.

Mais pour qui se prenait cette vieille folle. Qui était elle d'ailleurs ? Il ne voulait pas se montrer méchant, mais il fallait pourtant qu'il se débarrasse d'elle.

-Eh bien, il y a du travail. Où se trouve ma chambre, je vous prie, j'aimerais déposer mes affaires tout de suite.

-Euh … Qu'est ce que vous racontez vous ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là et qui vous êtes, fit-il désappointé et légèrement irrité.

-Vous êtes très drôle jeune homme. Je suis de l'agence _Fée du logie_, elle m'envoie, suite à votre appel, comme femme de ménage, à l'essai pour une semaine.

-Bah voyons, il accompagna ses mots en attrapant la petite vieille par les épaules pour la pousser doucement vers la porte, j'ai la grande joie … Le regret de vous dire que vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse, je n'ai jamais appelé cette agence, donc vous allez passer cette porte et trouver votre pauvre futur client, ok ?

-Je ne crois pas, elle débarrassa ses mains de ses épaules et s'éloigna de la porte. Je suis lady Arlette Mary Estelle De Compaigne, je suis peut-être pas toute jeune, mais je sais trouver une adresse nous sommes bien au 8 Canty street ?

-Oui mais, à mon avis vous avez mal entendu l'adresse qu'on vous a donnée.

-Je ne suis pas sourde.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela.

-Tant mieux. Où est ma chambre ?

-Je vous répète que je n'ai jamais appelé cette agence et que je n'ai nul besoin de vous. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de chez moi s'il vous plait.

La dénommée Arlette prit soudain une mine implorante et inquiète.

-Jeune homme, si vous me renvoyez, l'agence me renverra pour manque de persuasion et surtout elle croira que je vous ai déplu et que mon travail aura été de mauvaise qualité, je vous en prie prenez-moi à l'essai une semaine. Ils ne reconnaîtront jamais que l'erreur de client peut venir d'eux et trouveront ceci comme un prétexte parfait pour me renvoyer.

-Ne devriez-vous pas être à la retraite ?

-Je vous en prie, ce n'est qu'une petite semaine d'essai.

Le jeune homme resta soucieux. Il ne pouvait mettre cette pauvre vieille à la porte et lui faire perdre son emploi, mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même. Il la détailla : c'était une petite dame d'un mètre cinquante tout au plus, très courbée ce qui la menait à la limite du bossue. Elle était maigre et portait une longue robe noire ainsi qu'un châle gris à froufrous. Son visage était typique de la vieille paysanne ; bronzé et excessivement ridée avec de fine lèvre et de grands yeux gris. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient noués en chignon. Elle s'appuyait sur sa petite canne, et d'une force qu'elle puisait d'on ne sait où, elle portait une lourde valise, un grand coffre et son parapluie.

-Oh merci jeune homme dieu vous le rendra. Où est ma chambre ? fit-elle en s'avançant vers le salon.

-Mais je ne vous ai pas dit oui …

-Si vos yeux me l'ont dit. Votre cœur est incapable de mettre une pauvre vieille comme moi à la porte. Allez vous finir par me montrer ma chambre ou dormirai-je sur le paillasson ?

James restait interdit : elle débarquait chez lui, s'imposait … comme femme de ménage et en plus elle se montrait désagréable. Mais la vieille femme ne se démontait pas et commençait à fureter partout comme une fouine. Il maudit son grand cœur lorsqu'il dit :

-Venez, se résigna le jeune homme, mais je vous préviens, vous resterez ici une semaine et pas une heure de plus et, durant votre séjour, vous ne toucherez à aucune de mes affaires et vous n'entrerez pas dans ma chambre.

-Et pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Pour ne pas vous faire renvoyer, et parce que je suis un pauvre crétin qui se laissent abusée par la fragilité d'une pauvre vieille.

-Nous verrons cela. Votre appartement a grand besoin de rangement.

Le jeune homme se frappa le front de sa main en roulant des yeux et lui montra la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait à l'étage. Elle y pénétra et détailla la pièce du même regard critique que quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une petit chambre, certes très bien éclairée et très mignonne, au détail prés qu 'elle avait grand besoin d'un coup de balai et d'un peu … enfin beaucoup de rangement.

-Vous avez perdu votre balai ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien dit, juste que j'allais avoir du travail, la semaine ne sera pas de trop.

-Vous ne toucherez rien de la semaine, mis à part votre chambre si ça peut vous occuper, fit-il las.

-Comptez là-dessus jeune homme, dit-elle avec la même intonation que si elle avait déclaré « Moi, je suis une belle et jeune fille de vingt ans, et toutes mes dents »(oui je sais c nul)

Celui-ci résigné redescendit au salon histoire de ne plus entendre cette vieille pie. Il grignotait un sandwich lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard il entendit une explosion à l'étage. Il se précipita sur les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il constata avec désastre que l'explosion venait de sa chambre, il y entra … Très en colère. Mais la vieille Arlette le devança.

-J'étais en train d'épousseter tout votre bric à brac d'alchimiste lorsqu'une fiole est tombée, vous me devez des excuses jeune homme, je suis totalement décoiffé et ma robe est en lambeaux, vouliez-vous me faire exploser pour garder de telle abomination dans votre chambre ?

James en resta coi. Pour qui se prenait cette vieille folle ?

Puis il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle venait de faire partir en ruine la potion qu'il devait créer pour la rentrer pour l'académie d'auror. La garce, elle venait de tout faire partir en fumée et en plus elle était entrée dans sa chambre alors qu'il lui avait formellement interdit. Et puis à force de fouiner elle allait finir par tomber sur quelque chose en rapport avec la magie, même si c'était déjà fait mais elle venait de lui trouver son excuse, il était chimiste.

-Espèce de vieille folle inconsciente. Je vous avais dit de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre, de plus vous venez de faire partir en fumée un projet extra important. Vous êtes vraiment une sale fouineuse, sortez d'ici et ne vous avisez pas d'y revenir, ou vous prendrez la porte dans la minute qui suivra, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retiens de …

-Vous m'avez interdit de rentrer dans votre chambre ? fit-elle en prenant une mine stupéfaite

-Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Mais n'étant pas persuadé que cette vieille femme avait toutes sa tête et sa mémoire, il prit sur lui et ne fit que lui indiquer la porte de la chambre.

Elle sortit en grognant contre l'inconscience des jeunes tandis que James regardait le spectacle désolant de sa chambre. Arlette se retourna néanmoins au dernier moment.

-Voulez-vous que j'arrange tout ceci …

-Ne touchez plus à rien.

-Très bien.

Elle partit et regagna sa chambre. James s'affaira à récupérer ce qui était récupérable, autant dire pas grand-chose en ce qui concernait son projet pour l'académie. Il remit un temps soi peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Il se rendit ainsi compte que la vieille fouineuse n'avait pas trop fait de dégât et que la plupart de ses affaires étaient en forme. Sauf bien évidement toutes les potions irrécupérables.

Il commençait à douter de sa décision de ne pas avoir mit cette pauvre bonne femme à la porte. Bien qu'il la qualifiait plus de catastrophe naturelle que de bonne femme. Maudit soit sa pitié. Lorsqu'il redescendit dans la cuisine, il la trouva affairée à ses casseroles.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites au juste dans ma cuisine ?

-Donc je ne me suis pas trompé…

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

-Et bien je me suis dit que seule cette pièce pouvait faire office de cuisine malgré son manque d'organisation et son désordre, sans parler de toutes ses choses qui traînent, ajouta elle en désignant du menton quelque chose sur la table.

Elle s'avança et prit un lourd volume dans les mains :

_-Y a-t-il véritablement des forces du mal et des forces du bien ?_ lut-elle sur le premier ouvrage, vous croyez en la magie mon pauvre ?A votre âge ? Il faut redescendre sur terre.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle vieille fouineuse ? fit-il en lui arrachant le volume des mains.

-Je suis là pour ranger, nettoyer, faire briller, et enfin cuisiner. La dernière option n'est pas obligatoire, mais je me sens dans le devoir de vous apporter une alimentation plus saine, elle accompagna ses paroles en lui arrachant son sandwich des mains pour le jeter à la poubelle.

-Mais vous êtes vraiment la pire vieille chouette que j'ai rencontrée, vous !

-Et bien vous auriez dû en rencontrer plus souvent, elle vous aurez éduqué et vous aurez appris les bonnes manières. Ce qui n'est pas peu de chose.

-Et voilà que je prends des leçons de ma soit disante femme de ménage qui n'est qu'en fait une catastrophe naturelle obstinément obstinée à me pourrir la vie. Je vous préviens que la porte vous guète vieille mégère.

-Et vous vous n'êtes qu'un lâche qui osait faire du chantage à une pauvre et faible personne âgée comme moi.

-Pas très faible pour emmerder son monde en tout cas. Il y a t-il déjà une fois un pauvre fous qui vous a gardé ne serait-ce que plus d'un mois dans sa maison, avant d'attraper une crise cardiaque ou avant de voir sa maison s'écrouler ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un jeune insouciant bordélique et mal poli que tous mes clients devraient se comporter de la sorte.

-Vous me fatiguez. Je suis en vacances et j'aimerais en profiter alors s'il était possible de vous faire oublier et d'arrêter de toucher à tout pour que je les voie ensuite partir en fumé ça serrait aimable de votre part.

Il sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon, bien décider à piquer un petit somme. Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas. Il eut l'impression – bien que cela faisait une heure environ qu'il dormait - d'être réveillé quelques secondes plus tard par un tremblement de terre. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et constata que son fauteuil bougeait bel et bien. Il tourna la tête et vit sa malédiction donner de furieux coups de pieds et de canne dans son fauteuil.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez à la fin ? fit-il énervé.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, étant occupée à pester contre le fauteuil.

-Vous pourriez m'aider plutôt que de ne rien faire, et de dormir comme un paresseux.

-Ah oui … Et à quoi ? À défoncer mon pauvre fauteuil ou à l'insulter ? Vous tentez de lui faire des trous ou de lui apprendre à parler à coups de cannes, madame l'hystérique.

-À le bouger petit insolent, rétorqua t-elle sans se démonter et sans cesser de martyriser le fauteuil.

-À le bouger ? C'est pour cela que vous me réveillez comme un tremblement de terre ? Pour refaire la déco de mon salon ?

-Non pour récuperer ce qu'il écrase, vous n'avez strictement rien dans la cervelle mon pauvre.

-Et qu'est ce qui est assez important pour vous mettre dans un état pareil et me réveiller ainsi ? dit-il sans pour autant vouloir bouger de son fauteuil.

-Et bien levez vous et vous verrez …

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

Il se plaça à côté de la vieille femme pour voir ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur et ce qu'il vit le figea. Il resta muet de surprise. Elle se foutait de lui ou elle était réellement barjot ?

-Ne me dite pas que c'est pour ça, fit-il en regardant une de ses chaussettes, coincée sous l'un des pied du fauteuil.

-Vous voyez autre chose, fit elle sarcastique. Je ne supportais plus de voir cette chaussette ici alors que j'étais en train de ranger cette pièce.

-Éclairez- moi. Qu'avez-vous fait au patron de cette entreprise pour qu'il vous embauche ? Parce que là je vis un pur délire.

-Ce n'est pas un pur délire, vous vivez un des seuls moments de votre vie où une bonne âme tente de vous remettre sur le droit chemin et de vous éduquer l'ordre et la propreté.

-Vous vous qualifiez de bonne âme ? Je vais vous mettre sur la bonne voie. Vous êtes une pauvre femme atteinte d'un symptôme puissant de la maniaquerie, de plus vous êtes un véritable ouragan et une casse pied de première alors la bonne âme, elle vous passe largement au-dessus de la tête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Allez vous finir par m'aider à soulever ce canapé, petit arrogant, ou allons nous continuer à parler de votre pauvre cas pendant des heures ?

-Non, rétorqua-t-il en se rasseyant, j'estime que cette chaussette est très bien où elle est, continua-t-il en faisant mine de s'endormir dans l'espoir de l'agacer un peu.

Il ne l'entendit pas protester et crut entendre qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Satisfait il se rendormit doucement. Quelque temps après il fut de nouveau sorti de son coma par son fauteuil qui se remettait à faire des siennes. Il se rendit bien évidemment compte rapidement de la personne qui était à l'origine de ce remue ménage. Il se releva et se rendit compte que la vieille folle était en train de scier le pied du fauteuil, dans une position qui l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances (à quatre pattes, difficilement appuyée sur sa canne). Il lui arracha l'outil des mains.

-Mais ça ne va pas non. Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait mon fauteuil ? Et je peux savoir où vous avez trouvé cet outil ?

-Il est à moi. Et je sciai ce pied pour récupérer la chaussette que vous vous obstinez à laisser sous ce fauteuil.

-Et une fois que le fauteuil vous serait tombé sur la main, vous auriez fait quoi, pauvre inconsciente ? Et ça vous arrive souvent de trimbaler votre attirail meurtrier chez vos clients. Vous comptiez en faire quoi de ce truc ?

-C'est une scie môsieur. De plus je l'emmène avec moi dans le cas où il y aurait des travaux à faire. Et pour finir j'espérai seulement remuer vos petites fesses paresseuses en enlevant un pied à cet espèce de truc où vous vous prélassiez comme un rat mort.

-Merci de la comparaison, ça me va droit au cœur. Et vous pouvez m'expliquer de quelle force cachée vous comptez vous aider pour faire des travaux madame l'emmerdeuse.

-Ne vous croyez pas supérieur par la force môsieur. Moi au moins j'ai de la jujote, petit arrogant, alors avant de me traiter de vieille femme inutile, vous devriez réfléchir à deux fois PETIT.

-Et vous ça vous ennuierai d'arrêter de me traiter de tous les noms en les accompagnant de l'adjectif PETIT vieille mégère.

-Vous vous prenez peut-être pour quelqu'un d'adulte et de responsable, mais détrompez vous. Vous êtes qu'un grand gamin insolent.

-Ah je suis grand maintenant, génial ! Vous ne voulez pas vous remettre en question plutôt que de m'insulter. Vous êtes hargneuse.

-Allez vous m'aider à retirer cette chaussette, ou dois-je faire exploser le salon pour vous remuer un temps soi peu ?

-Mais j'hallucine vous êtes complètement allumé vous, et en plus vous me menacer. Sachez que ma patience a des limites et que je vais véritablement finir par en avoir marre de vous, et vous foutre à la porte si vous continuez.

Il souleva le fauteuil et en retira la chaussette pour lui jeter sur le nez.

-Tenez. Si ça peut vous calmer. Et que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle prit la chaussette et sortit de la pièce, au grand soulagement de James qui commençait à avoir des envies meurtrières. Il était mine de rien six heure du soir et son ventre gargouillait méchamment. Il réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette vieille folle dans son appartement pendant qu'il allait se dégoter quelque chose à manger. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par des pas claudiquant dans les escaliers. Il se retourna et vit que la petite grand mère s'était tout habillée et avait repris son parapluie et sa canne. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait dans la tête mais elle le devança.

-Je sors.

-Ah oui et où ?

-Je vais acheter à manger.

-Moi aussi alors vous pouvez rester i… Il retint ses paroles. Tout cela était parfait. Elle ne serait pas dans l'appartement pendant qu'il sortirait, très bien faites comme bon vous semble, mais je ne vous donne pas de clé.

-Et pourquoi ? Si je reviens avant vous, je serai à la porte.

-Exactement. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser dans mon appartement pour que vous ravagiez tout ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et sortit offensée. Il la suivit et chacun prit ensuite un chemin différent. Lui décida de se diriger vers le fast-food le plus proche tandis qu'elle partait, il ne savait où.

Il apprécia la soudaine tranquillité qu'il éprouvait à se balader ainsi dans les rues calmes loin de cette pauvre hystérique. Quel bonheur. Il habitait près de la côte Est et se trouvait non loin de la plage. Il décida donc d'y passer. Il marcha tranquillement sur le sable pendant un petit moment appréciant le bruit que faisaient les vagues en s'écrasant sur la plage. Il remonta son col roulé. On été en novembre et le froid s'avérait mordant surtout au bord de la mer.

Il réfléchit un peu à sa « femme de ménage ». Qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer une folle pareille. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle tombe devant sa porte ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas retrouver son vrai client ? Le sort s'acharnait contre lui, il en était sûr. Cette bonne femme, il grimaça en pensant ces mots, ou plutôt cette folle était une véritable malédiction et ce n'était que le premier jour. Si elle continuait, elle pourrait ne s'en prendre qu'à elle-même d'avoir été mise à la porte. Et quel caractère, il n'avait jamais femme aussi obstinée. Ou si … Une fois.

Il arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard et acheta un énorme big-mac, des frites, ainsi qu'un grand coca cola. Il aimait bien la nourriture moldue. Même si rien ne valait celle du chaudron baveur. Il se promit d'aller faire un tour à Londres sous peu. Il rentra chez lui et ne trouva personne devant la porte. Quel soulagement, elle n'était pas encore revenu. Il s'était à peine installé, qu'on tapa furieusement à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir à la vieille femme après un moment d'hésitation. La faire mariner un peu devant la porte lui ferait du bien, mais il se ravisa. Elle entra dans la pièce sans lui adresser un mot et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'elle passa dans le salon, James l'entendit râler. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver dans la pièce pour voir la dénommée Arlette fourrer tout son repas dans un sac-poubelle, et sortir de la pièce. Il la rattrapa.

-Donnez- moi ça. Vous n'êtes pas bien de gâcher de la nourriture ainsi, et ne vous avisez plus de …

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, lui claqua la porte de la cuisine au nezet s'y enferma à doubles tours en disant :

-Je fais ça pour votre bien jeune homme.

James en resta coi. Il essaya de canaliser sa fureur mais ce fut peine perdue. Il commença à tambouriner la porte de la cuisine, furieux, en sommant la vieille de lui ouvrir immédiatement. Elle fit la sourde. Cette fois s'en était trop. Il tira sa baguette qu'il efforçait de dissimuler depuis qu'elle était là ainsi que tout les autres éléments magique de cette maison et la pointa sur la serrure.

-Alohmora, murmura-t-il pour ne pas être entendu de la vieille pie.

La porte s'ouvrit et il fit irruption dans la pièce en prenant soin de dissimuler sa baguette.

-Vous poussez le bouchon un peu trop loin là. Où est mon repas.

-Il arrive. Ne vous impatientez pas ainsi.

-Je parle du repas que j'ai été acheter tout à l'heure madame-je-me-mèle-de-tout.

-Comment êtes-vous entrer, fit elle tout à coup soupçonneuse.

-N'essayez pas de dériver de sujet, c'est chez moi et je sais encore comment entrer dans les pièces de ma maison. Où avez-vous mit mon repas.

-Oh vous parlez de toute cette immondice de nourriture mol … Elle arrêta sa phrase et blanchit tout à coup.

-Qu'alliez-vous dire, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cette nourriture molle et non diététique, répondit elle en reprenant de l'assurance.

Il lui lança un regard méfiant et la scruta quelques instant ? Mais celle-ci ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses couleurs.

-Très bien. Où l'avez-vous mise cette nourriture _molle_ ?

-À sa place, fit elle nonchalamment en montrant la poubelle un peu plus loin.

-Non mais je rêve ! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?

-Au lieu de râler manger plutôt ceci, rétorqua elle en lui versant quelque chose qu'elle préparait depuis un moment. La casserole contenait une espèce de soupe verdâtre. Elle l'accompagna d'une assiette de salade et d'un jus de couleur rouge qu'elle versa dans un verre. Elle mit les couverts à table et lui présenta la chaise tandis qu'elle se servait elle-même de son espèce de truc bizarre.

-C'est quoi toutes ces horreurs ?

-Votre repas.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Moi je crois que si. De toute manière il n'y a rien d'autre.

Qu'est ce qu'il le retenait de lui envoyer tout son bric-à-brac à la figure. Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être la faim qui lui triturait l'estomac depuis un moment déjà. Il décida donc de lui laisser une chance, mais mit tout de même les choses au clair.

-Je vais manger votre truc, mais je vous préviens ne vous avisez plus jamais de me jeter mon repas ou de torturer mes meubles, ou autres catastrophes dont vous avez le secret car je crois que j'aurais du mal à garder mon calme. Alors vieille ou pas je vous jetterai à la porte et vous vous expliquerez avec votre employeur. Dites vous bien que c'est grâce à ma pitié et à mon grand cœur que vous êtes toujours sous ce toit.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire. Il fut soulager qu'elle est enfin compris ce qui lui pendait au bout du nez et prit la cuillère à soupe à droite de son assiette et la trempa dans l'assiette pour en retirer une cuillère pleine. Il mit néanmoins un moment à la mettre dans sa bouche. Il finit tout de même par le faire et recracha le tout si tôt.

-Mais vous voulez m'empoisonner ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Soupe d'épinard et de choux de bruxelle, c'est parfaitement équilibré et sain, pour changer de votre alimentation immonde. Et vous pourriez montrer un peu de respect à mon travail et ne pas cracher dessus comme un porc, jeune homme.

Dans l'intention de se débarrasser du goût qu'il avait dans la bouche, James attrapa le verre qui était posé devant lui et en but la moitié dans une grimace de dégoût. Il se releva quelques instants plus tard.

-Ça suffit, je vous interdis de rentrer dans cette cuisine pour faire des choses aussi immondes. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais me coucher et ne vous aviser pas de faire la moindre bêtise. Bonne nuit.

La vieille femme le regarda partir avec un sourire victorieux et carnassier. Elle était géniale. Enfin … Pas vraiment en fait.

**hihi, alors vous en pensez quoi de ce petit premier chapitre? Il est bien? Il est nul? Vous avez adoré? Vous avez détesté? Une chtite review, non? Je vous jure que ça fait trop plaisir.**

**Lilynatou (qui est toute contente d'avoir enfin internet)**


	2. Du balai les pimbèches !

**KIKOU !**

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1 :**

**TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH ! est un parfait résumé de ce que je ressens, franchement merci, je pensais pas que ma fic plairait autant, j'esperai une ou deux reviews histoire de dire qu'elle était pas nulle à chier et là …. Hihi, lol. Bon alors :**

**Lou-la-Vénusienne : mici c sympa. Pr les fautes d'ortho et tt et tt j'y porte une attention assez particulière en général (sauf ds le hors texte comme tu peux le voir, lol) parce que je trouve qu'une fic mal écrite ne peut pas vraiment être une bonne fic. Pr ta question, bah … tu veux vraiment que je réponde ? lol, c t pas compliké un ? mais je me tais pour laisser le peu de suspens qu'il reste en tout cas merci pour tout.**

**La folleuh : Contente que ça te fasse rire, c'était un peu le but, hihi. J'peux pas te répondre jvais gacher tt le truc sinn même si javoue c pa compliké a deviné, lol, mai chuut fo pas le dire. J'adore ton pseudo (c par ce nom que mes amis me qualifie, lol). Merci, ton enthousiasme donne envie d'écrire, lol.**

**Devine,devine : Je t reconnue lory, keske tu croi ? lol. Je V texpliké kelke truc util best friend : tu ne dois pas te servir des reviews pour m'inviter chez toi et encore moins pour me faire tes déclarations d'amour enflammée, dacord ? lol, naporteuh koi. Sinn merci pour les commentaires sur la fic, hihi. Bisounours. Jtaimeuuuuuuuh !**

**Angel of the moon : Trop contente kel te plaise (pa répétitif la fille,lol), mais si je me répète c'est que c'est vrai, alalala. Mici :D, et pour la suite, voili voilou, hihi. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire, et pour James, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé, mdr. **

**ladydjanaaa : attention … 1…2… 3 … troo contente ke ca te plaise (mais nn je me répète pa), je me suis vraiment eclaté a écrire cette fic alors c sur ca me fai tro plaisir kel vous plaise osi, hihi. Oui internet, javoue c génial, enfin après tant d'année la technologie est arrivée chez moi, lol. Encore merci.**

**ali : pour ce pseudo o moins g pa vérifié 15 fois si j'avais pas fai une faute, lol (à ne surtt pas prendre mal,hihi). Moi je m'en fiche de tte manière que tu m'écrives pas des lignes et des lignes, l'essentiel et que t'as pris la peine de donné ton avi et que ca m'a fait drolement plaisir. Mici bokou, vla le deuxième et avan dernier chapitre.**

**Lisia : une lectrice du château de hurle ! chui d'accord il est trop bien ce boukin, franchement l ma fait trop rire Sophie, et c d'elle ké né Arlette et la catastrophe naturelle, lol, ça m'a tt de suite inspiré. Contente que ça t plu et merci. **

**Athalie : du délire carément ! ouaouh chui trop contente moa, hihi, dc heu… je croi comprendre que ca ta plu, lol … alors pour la suite … bah la voila, toute prête tte corrigée, hihi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Merci bokou.**

**Joomy : toi aussi j'en conclu que ça ta plu, lol, kan tu dis ca change c pour l'histoire en général ? La petite grand-mère ? C vrai que je crois pas ke ça soit très commun, hihi, comment je me suis éclaté à l'écrire. Pour la suite, la voila ! en esperant que ce deuxième et avant dernier chapitre te plaise autant. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis.**

**SusyBones : Tt te plait ! mais c génial (en tr1 de sauter partout comme une folle), trop gentil, avec une review pareil on est obligé de sauter sur son ordi pour continuer à écrire (bon à corriger et fignoler parce qu'elle est finie mais bon …). Vraiment vraiment merci pr tout, c trop gentil, sui trooooooooo contenteuuuuh !**

**Je redis franchement un grand merci à tt le monde. Gros bisoux et BONNE LECTURE !**

**Auteur : Lilynatou (sans dec')**

**Disclamer : Tout à cette chère assassine qui met tout son cœur à supprimer tout les personnages que j'adore dans Harry Potter(je crois qu'on se comprend …), et un pti chouille à cette chère Diana Wynne Jones (_le château de hurle _, un super livre) pour l'idée de la grand-mère ravageuse … en gros y a pas grand-chose à moi, lol.**

**Note de mi : Voili voilou, le deuxième chapitre promis, encore un grand merci à tt mes reviewers, ça m'a fait trop plaisir. Dc vous pouvez remercier le site ffnetmodedemploi.fr (ou com jsai plus) parce que je sui tombé dessus alors que j'étais en train de me demander comment faire pour poster un autre chapitre à une histoire éxistante, alors franchement bravo aux deux filles qui ont fait ce site, recommander au futur écrivain de ffnet. Moi j'avais déjà posté deux one shot mais j'avais jms fait d'histoire plus longue, alors voili voilou. Bon je vous ai encore bien raconter ma vie (pauvre de vous,lol). Dsl de ne pas vous lavoir mis plus tôt mais les profs, quand le conseil de classe arrive ils se déchaînent tous ensemble pour les contrôles dc g u un boulo de ouf, encore dsl. Maintenant bonne lectureuuuuuuhhhhh !**

**Chapitre 2 : Du balai, les pimbèches**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était là, et James se demandait s'il n'allait pas devenir dingue. Elle était arrivé Lundi midi, on était mercredi midi. Et il avait véritablement eut du mal à garder son calme jusque-là. Bien qu'il ne l'avait pas franchement toujours gardé, mais bon … Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour voir si la petite fouineuse n'était pas dans le coin. Il monta à l'étage et l'entendit ronfler dans sa chambre. Très bien, elle dormait, il était tranquille. Il redescendit et se posa devant la cheminée. Il prit la poudre de cheminette, mit sa tête dans la cheminée, et lança la poudre dedans en criant :

-Chaudron baveur.

Il eut le tournis. Il s'efforça de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que tout cela s'arrête enfin. Lorsque le calme se réinstalla, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une grande pièce pas très bien éclairée. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées, autour desquelles, nombre de sorciers ou créatures magiques étaient attablés, une chope de bierreabeure (sait plus si ça s'écrit comme ça) à la main. Une grosse dame se dirigea vers lui, ou plutôt vers le feu dans lequel sa tête venait d'apparaître. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle arbora un large sourire.

-James ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Rose. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Mais pourquoi ne viens-tu pas nous rendre visite en chair et en os mon grand ?

-Impossible, je dois surveiller quelqu'un, d'ailleurs elle ne doit pas me voir utiliser la magie, je voulais juste faire une petite commande cheminette, tes bons plats me manquent.

-Que veux-tu manger ?

-Je te laisse choisir, tu n'as qu'à me donner le plat du jour et deux trois bierrabeurre (j'crois pas que ça s'écrit comme ça,oups) s'il te plait.

-Très bien.

-Ça fait combien ma belle ?

-Oh laisse, je t'invite.

-Le chaudron baveur va finir par partir en ruine avec ta générosité, mais merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est quoi déjà ton adresse ?

-Le 8 Canty street dans …

-Ha oui je me rappelle, c'est bon. Je t'envoie ça d'ici quelques minutes d'accord.

-Ok, merci, à bientôt.

-Y a intérêt, salut.

Il quitta la cheminée et se retrouva dans son salon quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps qu'un plateau apparût bientôt dans sa cheminée, avec la voie de Rosmerta derrière qui lui souhaitait bon appétit. Il la remercia et s'attaqua à son plateau. Le service cheminette du chaudron baveur était génial, et il en profitait largement. Il mangea tranquillement et débarrassa histoire de ne pas entendre sa vieille pie râler. Il attrapa un livre sur le quidditch après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas dans le coin.

Il le connaissait bien évidemment, par cœur mais les livres traitant de ce sujet qu'il n'avait pas lu se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et pour cause, il en avait toute une bibliothèque.

C'est ainsi qu'il était tranquillement plongé dans son livre lorsque des pas claudiquant se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Vive les cannes. Il eut donc le temps de dissimuler son livre et fit mine de dormir. La vieille passa dans le couloir pour aller dans la cuisine et il l'entendit bougonner quelque chose contre la paresse de la jeunesse.

Il attendit un instant et décida de la rejoindre dans la cuisine pour vérifier ce qu'elle traficotait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il la trouva tranquillement attablée devant un livre de recette un grand saladier et divers ingrédients. Parfait, un gâteau. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empoisonner, surtout en suivant une recette, si elle pouvait encore les lire et les suivre correctement. Soulagé, il ressortit en l'encourageant. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un grognement sans lever la tête. Quelle lunatique.

Il se replongea dans son livre tranquillement, tout en surveillant la porte. Très bonne initiative car Arlette ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea dans le salon, vers lui. Et voilà, la pauvre ne savait même pas faire un gâteau. Il n'était pas pressé de vieillir. Elle s'arrêta devant lui en lui tendant un bout de papier.

-Je ne connais pas ces ingrédients, pourriez-vous aller me les chercher je vous prie ?

-Ça ne serait pas vous la femme de ménage par hasard ?

-Oui mais je ne connais pas ces choses-là. Qu'est ce qu'une langue de crapaud mariné dans de la bave acide de dragon ? Ou encore …

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il jeta un regard horrifié à la liste qu'elle lui avait faite.

_BIERREABEURRE EXPOSIVE_

_Ingrédients :_

_-Une langue de crapaud à mariné dans de la bave de dragon acide_

_-Un poil de licorne bouillit dans de l'essence de jacinthe_

_-Une poignée de boyaux de veracrasse …_

Cette fouineuse était tombée sur le livre de recette de Farce et Attrapes qu'il avait acheté dernièrement. Il plia la liste et improvisa. Il éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes tombé sur le faux livre de recette de mon petit cousin de cinq ans qui prétend être un grand sorcier, fit-il en se forçant à rire.

-De votre petit cousin ?

-Exactement, et vous, vous prenez cela pour une vraie recette, non mais je vous jure, à votre âge, on a plus toute sa tête !

-Et les livres des forces du mal et de celle du bien, ils étaient à lui aussi ?

La garce, elle avait de la mémoire.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite alors.

-J'en sais rien. Cela ne vous regardait pas par exemple, ironisa-t-il dans l'espoir de s'en débarrasser, elle et ses questions.

-Où puis-je trouver un vrai livre de recette alors ?

-Dans le placard à droite de la porte madame.

-Très bien, en espérant que je ne tombe pas de nouveau sur une des affaires de votre petit cousin.

Il espérait aussi. Mais se dit qu'il aurait été très louche de la suivre et se contenta d'espérer que rien d'autre ne traînait. Ces deux derniers jours (on est mercredi), il avait planqué un maximum de choses, mais il se pouvait toujours qu'elle découvre quelque chose en fourrant son long nez, on ne sait où, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elle était là.

Dans l'espoir de pouvoir rester tranquille pendant un petit moment, il se remit à sa lecture. Néanmoins on l'appela de nouveau.

-Quoi encore … Mais il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait appelé Cornedrue et que cette voix était loin d'appartenir à Arlette.

Il tourna frénétiquement la tête pour que celle-ci s'arrête sur la cheminée.

-Patmol ?

-Qui veux-tu que cela soit andouille ? Je voulais juste savoir si c'était d'accord pour tout à l'he …

-Quel est ce bruit ? fit une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre en cet instant.

-C'est … C'est …

-Qui c'est Cornedrue ?

Le jeune homme s'était jeté devant le feu pour cacher la tête de Sirius qui n'avait bien évidemment rien à faire dans le feu aux yeux d'une moldue.

-C'est un magnétophone Mrs De Compaigne.

-Quoi ? fit Sirius ébahi.

-Un magnétophone que je vais d'ailleurs éteindre ! cria pratiquement le jeune homme pour couvrir la voix de Sirius.

La grand mère poussa James et se retrouva devant la cheminée. Elle la scruta un instant, perplexe. James avait failli la projeter plus loin avant de se rendre compte que son ami avait compris le message et avait rompu la liaison. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. La vieille, elle, le dévisageait à présent, très très soupçonneuse.

-Où est-il ce magnétophone ?

-Euh … Euh …

Vite James, dit quelque chose sinon t 'es mort, improvise mon vieux improvise… Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Il tira doucement sa baguette et la mit dans son dos. Et tandis que la De Compaigne continuait de le fixer impatiemment il murmura le plus bas possible.

-Illusionis.

Il se retourna, prit une vieille boîte sur la cheminée et la lui montra, espérant de tout son fort que le sort marchait. Il appuya le tout en ajoutant.

-Et bien il était posé sur la cheminée. Vous voyez. Et qu'est ce que c'est que ces questions ridicules ?

Elle ne disait rien et continuait de le fixer. Elle finit par partir à la cuisine en lui bougonnant qu'il se comportait parfois bizarrement. Lorsqu'elle se fut de nouveau enfermé dans la cuisine, il coinça la porte d'un sort et se précipita vers la cheminée, il y enfouit sa tête et jeta la poudre de cheminette dedans en murmurant une adresse incompréhensible. Tout comme quelque temps auparavant, lors de sa visite au chaudron baveur, il attendit que tout se stabilise et ouvrît les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une cuisine et en face de lui Sirius attendait sur une chaise.

-Ah te voilà. Qui c'est celle-là ?

-Une moldue mais je te raconterai ça plus tard, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire.

-Ben, je devais passer dans l'après-midi chez toi, c'était pour savoir si c'était toujours d'ac. Di donc je savais que tu cherchais des femmes mûres mais celle-là … Tes goûts laisse à désirer ou c'est tout ce que tu as réussi à te trouver ? se moqua le jeune brun

-J'avais complètement zappé. Écoute Sirius avec cette folle, qui n'est pas vraiment ma compagne, pauvre abruti, vaut mieux pas …

-T'en fais pas de toute manière, je viens avec deux amies moldues, il n'y aura pas de gaffe. D'ailleurs il y en a une qu'il faut que je te présente, tu vas beaucoup l'aimé à mon avis, à moins que tu préfères ta vieille.

-Bon Ok, passe, se résigna-t-il, mais tes filles ont intérêt à pas être soulantes, j'ai ma dose là.

-Mais …

-Faut que je te laisse ; il y a l'autre qui est enfermé dans la cuisine et qui commence à s'impatienter, à tout à l'heure.

James n'entendit pas l'interprétation de Sirius sur le mot impatienter, et ce n'était pas plus mal étant donné les idées bizarres de ce dernier. Il courut à la cuisine, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Bah alors ma bonne-dame ? On ne sait plus ouvrir une porte ? se moqua-t-il.

-Vous m'aviez enfermé.

-Je n'aurai pas osé ! rétorqua-t-il en retenant un fou rire.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et déclara qu'elle désirait continuer de cuisiner en paix. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit congé d'elle.

Il avait eu de la chance tout à l'heure que son sort d'illusion est correctement fonctionné. Sans ça elle n'aurait vu qu'une vulgaire boîte dans les mains du jeune homme et non un magnétophone. De toute évidence avec la vue qu'elle devait avoir, il se surpris à penser qu'il aurait pu lui présenter un rouleau de papier toilette qu'elle n'aurait rien vu. Mais rien n'était sûr et mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence. Il se promit de l'interroger sur son âge et entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon puisqu'il l'en tenait la plus éloignée possible.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard on frappa à la porte et ce fut Arlette qui le devança pour aller ouvrir, à la grande surprise du visiteur, et des visiteuses qui, elles s'attendaient à voir un beau jeune homme brun et fort. Bref chacun se montra sceptique à la vue de cette vieille femme qui se montra d'ailleurs peu cordiale :

-Vous êtes qui vous ? grogna t-elle en reluquant froidement les deux jeunes femmes. Et en jetant un bref regard au jeune homme qui en tenait une par la taille.

James arriva quelques instants plus tard et ouvrit grand la porte que la vieille inhospitalière n'avait qu'entrouvert, laissant dépassé son long nez.

-Sirius ! Comment vas-tu mon vieux ? Bonjour mesdemoiselles, fit-il plus charmeur, Sirius tu me présentes …

-Julie, ma petite amie, il avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme un avertissement à l'égard de son ami, du style, « c'est la mienne », et voici sa meilleure amie Ange. Les filles, continua-t-il en se tournant vers elles, je vous présente mon meilleur ami James Potter. Tu comptes nous laisser à la porte Jamesie.

-Bien sûr que non, excuse-moi, entrez, ne vous gênez pas, fit-il tandis qu'Arlette bougonnait un « ils sont très bien où ils sont ».

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surpris et la mis au défi de refaire une telle remarque. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que les autres allaient vers le salon.

Non mais c'était qui ces deux pimbêches que James faisait entrer chez lui. Des filles fausses, superficielles, stupides et sûrement pas très innocentes. D'un regard, elle les avait identifiés et elle ne les aimait pas du tout. Elle n'aimait pas les yeux que cette soit disant « Ange » avait fait à James. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ?

Elle prépara du thé et en versa dans trois tasses. Elle remit la casserole sur le feu et attendit que le thé bout pour le verser dans la dernière tasse. Aucune fille de ce genre n'était la bienvenue ici. Et quitte à risquer la colère du jeune homme, elle ne laisserait pas cette pimbêche s'en tirer à si bon compte, et surtout pas avec James. Non mais.

Elle sortit de la cuisine avec son plateau, et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle constata que la petite garce n'avait pas perdu de temps car elle était e ce moment même installée contre James. Elle garda néanmoins toute sa dignité et s'approcha de la table. Sirius lui dit.

-Alors ma p'tite dame, comme ça vous êtes la femme de ménage de James. J'avoue que je trouve ça plutôt comique. Et vous vous êtes imposé en plus nous a raconté James. Vous ne deviez pas savoir à qui vous aviez à faire ma pauvre.

La pimbêche gloussa, et James se rapprocha d'elle en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules. Arlette ne perdit pas de temps et distribua ses tasses de thé. Elle renversa volontairement sa dernière tasse sur la jeune femme à côté de James. Celle-ci hurla de douleur.

-Oh je suis désolé madame, que je suis maladroite. Allez vous nettoyer à la salle de bain, j'arrive, j'ai un produit détachant formidable, fit elle faussement désolée et perturbée par une telle faute.

Elle ignora le regard soupçonneux que James lui lançait et retint un grand sourire en voyant la jeune femme s'éloigner du salon en gémissant de douleur et de tristesse pour son chemisier tout neuf.

Sirius but une gorgée de son thé et déclara :

-Il n'est pas spécialement chaud ce thé …

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, fit Arlette d'une voix innocente en sautant sur l'occasion, si je puis me permettre cette jeune femme fait du cinéma ou alors elle fait tout ce cirque pour son pauvre chemisier.

-Vous vous permettez un peu trop de choses Arlette, je trouve, rétorqua James.

-Laisse, elle a raison … Julie tu devrais aller voir comment elle va d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme partit et Sirius continua.

-Mais elle est mignonne, tu ne trouves pas.

James faillit répondre que ce n'était pas son genre mais capta un instant le regard noir que sa vieille pie lançait à son ami. Il en déduisit donc qu'elle ne supportait pas cette fille et se fit un plaisir de répondre :

-Tu as raison Sirius, elle semble plutôt stupide, mais je la soupçonne d'avoir des talents cachés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Décidément nous n'avons plus grand chose à attendre de la jeunesse, s'enquit aussitôt Arlette, vous ne voyez que par les choses superficielles. Pauvres garçons, j'aimerais que vous rencontriez l'amour une fois dans votre vie pour apprendre un peu à voir d'autres choses que vos centres d'intérêt actuels.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que nous n'avons pas connu l'amour ? Madame-je-me-mèle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas.

-Oui, notre cher James ici présent a autrefois été un grand coureur mais c'est en fait un gros romantique qui n'a pas oublié son premier amour, ajouta Sirius, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me mêle un peu de ses relations. Histoire qui ne continue pas de moisir tout seul ici, jusque là j'ai foiré en beauté, il rejete tout ce qi ressemble de prés ou de loin à une fille, s'en est découraeant.

-Je t'en prie Patmol, fit James énervé, racontes lui tout, vas y ne te gêne pas.

-Ne te fâche pas vieux, j'essaye de t'ouvrir les yeux c'est tout, mais à chaque fois tu le prends mal.

-Vous avez donc connu l'amour ? Et qui était cette jeune femme ? Si je puis me permettre ?

-C'était …

-Non vous ne pouvez pas, l'interrompit James en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Très bien Cornedrue, je me tais, mais que veux-tu que cette vieille femme fasse de ces informations de toutes manières ?

-Sirius, mOsieur le coureur de jupon ambulant, tu veux que je lui raconte tes petites aventures.

-C'est bon… Dites donc madame, ne devriez vous pas être en train vous occuper d'Ange ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle retourne à sa cuisine, marmonna James en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, je reviens, déclara t-elle la plus détachée possible en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et en tentant de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. De toute manière elle ne savait comment l'interpréter. Elle chassa tout cela de son esprit et alla rejoindre les deux greluches dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit un morceau de conversation au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte :

-Tu as raison Julie, il est super mignon, mais dis donc faut que je le décoince un peu, qu'est ce qu'il est froid.

-Sirius m'as prévenu qu'il était très réticent au début, mais que par la suite c'était un amour, sois patiente ma puce, tu l'auras.

Sous le coup de la colère, elle ouvrit la porte violement, et à sa grande joie, elle percuta ce qui devait être une tête car elle entendit une plainte assez significative et aurait juré entendre quelque chose sonné creux. Elle entra néanmoins avec une mine confuse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé miss, mon vieil âge me fait faire des bêtises, je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal j'espère, elle regardait la jeune femme d'une mine la plus désolée qu'elle pouvait arborer en cet instant où elle se retenait d'éclater de rire.

-C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, répondit celle-ci sur un ton pressant, en regardant avec horreur la bosse qui s'établissait sur son front et la tâche brunâtre sur son chemisier.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais maquiller votre bosse et nettoyer cette fameuse tâche. Donnez-moi cela.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

-Julie, ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe d'elle vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.

Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa, selon elle, sa meilleure amie en de bonnes mains. Ange retira son chemisier et le tendit à Arlette qui le mit dans une bassine et y versa de l'eau chaude, et divers soi-disant détachants. Elle vérifia qu'Ange ne la regardait pas pour ajouter sa petite touche personnelle qu'elle sortit de dessous sa robe. Elle se plaça ensuite en face de la jeune femme et commença à prendre en main son visage. Elle barbouilla quelques colorants magiques puissants en lui prétendant que c'était des fonds de teint et prit soin de bien grossir la tache sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle poussa tout à coups un petit cri surpris et désolé.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je n'arrive pas à enlever cette petite tache que vous avez sur le front, mais ne vous en fait pas on ne voit plus le bleu et la bosse.

La jeune femme hurla quand elle vit sa tête dans la glace. Des couleurs allant du vert au noir en passant par diverses autres teintes coloraient tout son front.

-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait espèce de folle ! tempêta elle en se frottant le visage comme une hystérique, qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait !

-Voyons ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil, on ne voit plus la bosse, c'est l'essentiel, fit-elle d'une voix sadiquement calme et innocente.

-Mon haut ! Rendez-moi mon chemisier ! Vite ! hurla presque Ange au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Arlette se tourna vers la douche où elle avait déposé la bassine et se retourna quelques instants plus tard avec une mine soucieuse en tenant une espèce de guenille déchirée dans les mains.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit elle le plus innocemment possible, je croyais pourtant que ça marcherait. Tenez, mais je crois que vous ne pourrez plus le porter, mais ne vous en faites pas je peux vous prêter un de mes vêtements.

La jeune femme regardait son chemisier, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole Arlette regretta de ne pas être sourde, bien que la colère de cette greluche était plus que jouissive.

-Mais vous êtes véritablement atteinte, pauvre vieille sénile, quand on perd ses bas comme vous, on ne touche à rien ! Vous venez de ruiner mon apparence, j'espère que vous avez de quoi y remédier !

-Oui oui, attendez là, je reviens, répondit elle calmement en sortant de la pièce.

Elle alla chercher un long pull-over large, d'une laine piquante et de couleur verdâtre. Sans oublier quelques petits trous par-ci par-là. Elle ramena son trophée à la jeune femme et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-Enfilez ça ma petite, c'est le seul vêtement que j'ai trouvé de présentable, il vous ira comme un gant.

-Il est hors de question que j'enfile ce truc.

-Vous préférez rester ici ? fit elle agacée.

-… Donnez-moi ça, rétorqua t-elle en lui arrachant des mains.

Elle l'enfila et après que Arlette lui est donné quantité d'arguments, elle se décida enfin à sortir sous son état lamentable. Elle débarqua ainsi dans le salon. Sirius se frottait les lèvres d'une mine pensive pour cacher son sourire qui pouvait rapidement se transformer en fou rire. Julie retint de ses mains un cri de stupeur et se précipita dans les bras de son amie pour la réconforter. Elle lâcha :

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait vieille folle ?

-Rien, oh excusez-moi je n'avais pas vu les boutons, désolé ma petite, vous devez faire une allergie aux produits que je vous ai mis, répondit elle tandis que « Ange » s'effondrait en pleurs dans les bras de son amie.

-Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par catastrophe naturelle, rit Sirius.

James, quant à lui, scrutait plus suspicieusement que jamais sa femme de ménage. Elle l'avait fait exprès, il en était sûr, apparemment elle avait les mêmes goûts que lui en matière de filles. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que par ses simples actes il la trouvait tout à coup merveilleuse et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontrer une personne aussi maligne et obstinée… et d'aussi mauvais caractère. Sa réflexion fut néanmoins interrompue car, à cet instant, il rencontra les yeux de la vieille femme et en resta bouche bée. Ses yeux avaient changé. Ces yeux … Ces grands yeux vert émeraude pétillant de malice. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place, mais quand il reposa son regard à l'endroit où Arlette se tenait quelques instants plus tôt, elle s'était retirée précipitamment à l'étage.

**TAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAM ! Là chui sur ya personne qui c, ki é Arlette, lol, tro dur. Bon en espérant que ça vous ai plu mm si James ne souffre pas le martyre dans ce chapitre … dsl petit(e)s sadiques, je m'en sui pris a ce qui tournait autour. Bon bah vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire pour me donner votre avis, lol, non, non, je n'insinue rien du tt, je ne forcerai jamais mes lecteurs à … g rien di. Le dernier chapitre sera posté dans quelque jours (kan mn père me laissera acceder à internet en gro, pak g mn ordi mai c le sien qui est tjr branché à internet, 24/24h, lol, mai bentot wifi, hihi). **

**Voili voilou … Bon là je crois que je vais vous laissé tranquil, hein ?**

**Zibouxxxxxx**

**La déjantée et fière de l'être Lilynatou, héhéhéhé gniar gniark.**


	3. Tes yeux

**Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**Réponse aux reviews du chap 2 :**

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Vous êtes carrément trop gentil, j'vous adore, hihi, troooooooooooop contente !**

**Caroline : toi je crois que je t'ai loupé et ke t'avais reviewer pour le premier chapitre nn ? oups dsl. En tout cas je suis contentee ke ça te plaise et voilà la suite attendue, merci !**

**Perruche Cevenole : mdr, Severus en ptite vieille, beurk, lol. Voici le dernier chapitre tu vas enfin voir la détransformation. Attention non fleurs bleus s'abstenir, lol. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci d'avoir reviewer et continues à faire des rimes, lol.**

**ze1telotte : mdr, par terre à rire comme une tordue, lol, elle fait cette effet là ma fic, tant mieux chui contente qu'elle fasse rire, lol. La vieille dame ? Voyons … Qui c'est celle là déjà ? Mici bokou ça motive des lecteurs pareil, lol. :p. Attends jviens de réaliser que tu m'avais laisser deux reviews, lol, incroyable. Hihihihi, trop contente. Moi sadique ? Nn pas du tt, jms, mdr. Bah … remerci, lol, dsl de pas avoir répondu pour celle du premier chapitre, j'ai du envoyé le deuxième presqu'en même temps, mais l'erreur est rattrapée, lol ☺**

**athalie : Chui d'ac, a bas les pimbèches, les greluches et tt ce qui y ressemble, hihi, et vive arlette, ma tortionnaire en chef ! Chui vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la fin ne va pas te décevoir. Mici**

**Emmaliana : T'aurais pas changé de pseudo ? Moa déjantée ? Tiens g dja entendu ça quelque part, lol. Pov Jamesie ? Nn pas du tt, lol. T'avoueras que je me déchaîne moins sur lui. Jte laisse lire la suite en esperant sincerement qu'elle te décoive pas. Mici mici.**

**aminteitha : une autre fan de ma ptite vieille, lol. Vive Arlette ! Ravie que ça te plaise. Mici bokou ça fait trop plaisir. **

**SusyBones : 2 reviewssssss ! mais chui en pleine halu', hihihi trop contente. Pr toute tes questions g une réponse ds ce chapitre, tu vas pouvoir assouvir ta curiosité. Polynectar … hmm, pk pas … quand à la tut c'était jouissif comme moment à écrire, héhéhé, g trop adoré , lol. Et puis d'abord c vrai, james il est a lily, non mais ! Et puis quoi elle est grave sexy ma grand-mère, mdr ! En tt k, mici, mici, mici, mici, mici ;p, chui touché à la ptite larme, lol, naporteuh koi ! PS : j'ai lu ta fic les présages sont ils toujours vrais et j'adore, d'ailleurs faut que je te laisse une review parce que je l'ai pas lu directement sur internet dc bon, à kan la suite ? hihi**

**joomy : mimi ? oh chui contente, mici bokou et voila la fin. J'espere vraiment qu'elle va te plaire autant que les autres chapitres.**

**Arie-Evans : Bijour, bah oui moi trankil, comment ca pourrait pas aller avec autant de reviews ? lol. Te mélangé ? hmmmmm, c une bonne chose à prés tt, hihi. Enfin tt s'éclaircit pour notre petite vieille ici. Et je remet une dernière fois ce « beau monde » en scène pour vous conclure cette histoire. Mici bokou d'avoir reviewer.**

**EMI : troooooop et inlassablement ravie que ma fic plaise, hihi, t'adore arlette, hihi, moa osi, c vrai que ça change des fics habituelles, (la fille ki se prend pas pr de la merde, lol) g trop aimé l'écrire alrs trop contente kl te plaise. Mici pour tes encouragements.**

**ladydianaaa : kikou, bah oui moi tt va bien. de rien pr la réponse à ta review, jtrouve ke c normal après tt vous prenez le temps de m'écrire alors je fais pareil pour vous remercier chacun. Par contre g pas capté pk tu me parlais de traduction (ca doit kil est tard est ke g du mal à réfléchir, lol), pak cette fic n'est pa une traduction, enfin … Merci bokou pr t encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment.**

**La folleuh : bien sur si je te dis ke j'aime ton pseudo c ke c vrai, lol. Pr le tact j'avoue t pas fortiche mais je fais pas mieux, tu verras par toi-même à la fin de ce chapitre, hihi. Sinn j'ai été lire deux fics à toi, d'ailleurs j'ai reviewer, hihi. En tt cas merci chère folleuh, lol. Bisous.**

**Auteur : lilynatou (gniarf gniarf, de retour)**

**Disclaimer : Bah, comme dab, ça veut dire presque l'integralité à notre chère assassine professionnelle, j'entend par là JKR (ss dec') et le reste a Diana W.J. Et si il en reste encore un peu c'est à moi,mdr.**

**Note de mi : Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser commencer le chapitre sans vous raconter ma vie ? lol. Alors … heu … bah g rien à vous dire en fait. Ah si ! Je voudrais rappeler que cette fic est classé humour romance. Et pour l'instant je vous ai montré que de l'humour dc … Attention non fleur bleu s'abstenir, lol. J'espère que cette fin ne décevra personne. Encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait trop plaisir. Bisouxxxxxxxx tt le monde et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : Tes yeux …**

Jeudi :

Enfin. Elle l'avait trouvé. Depuis le temps qu'elle le cherchait. Il était rangé dans un beau coffre d'ébène, de la chambre du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit délicatement le coffre et saisit son contenu, fière d'elle. Elle referma le coffre sans le moindre bruit et ressortit de la pièce aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée. Elle redescendit au salon et commença à balayer, innocemment, attendant la réaction du jeune homme. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire pour James que cela ?

…….

James, comme à son habitude, lisait dans son fauteuil. Il ne broncha pas quand Arlette pénétra dans le salon pour balayer. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir après tout. Il continua donc sa lecture tranquillement. Au bout d'un petit moment, il eut clairement l'impression que la vieille femme faisait tout pour le déranger. Elle passait et repassait sous ses jambes, lui demandant de les lever, elle tournait ostensiblement autour du fauteuil. Il finit par relever la tête de son livre :

-Ça vous dérangerez de faire un peu moins de bruit et de calmer un peu vos nerfs !

-Ça fait rien et ça se permet de râler, grogna la vieille en guise de réponse.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec exaspération, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se replongea dans son livre. Il releva soudainement la tête quelques instants après. Il avait cru voir …

-Mais ça ne va pas non vous !

-Quoi ! fit-elle exaspérée en s'arrêtant de balayer et en se plantant devant le jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça ! cria-t-il en désignant le balai.

-À ce que je vois, vous devez balayer très souvent étant donné que vous reconnaissez un balai ! ironisa-t-elle, en se remettant à balayer en grognant.

-Donnez- moi ça ! ordonna-t-il en lui arrachant le balai des mains.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je vous interdis de balayer avec ce balai !

-Pourquoi vous faites la collection ? Ou alors c'est cette inscription « tornade 01 » qui rend ce balai si précieux, mon pauvre garçon vous êtes vraiment pas équilibré.

-Vous êtes entrée dans ma chambre ! Vous avez désobéi !

-Je faisais le ménage et j'ai trouvé cet outil de très bonne qualité.

-Je vous prierai de sortir de chez moi ! C'en est trop, vous vous foutez de moi !

-Vous ne pouvez pas, crâcha-t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il monta à l'étage et en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un coffre, un parapluie, et une grosse valise ; ses affaires. AÏE, elle n'avait pas prévu cela, c'était juste pour l'énerver _un peu._ James mit ses affaires sur le seuil, et lui ouvrit la porte.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous et de tout votre remue-ménage. Je n'ai pas passé une demi-heure tranquille depuis que vous êtes là et je suis en vacances. Sortez !

La vieille femme sortit de la maison, tête haute. James referma la porte derrière elle. Il alla se chercher à manger à la cuisine. Il revint à la fenêtre, près de la porte pour s'assurer qu'il s'était débarrassé d'Arlette. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la vieille femme assise sur le paillasson. Il respira profondément quelques fois, réfléchissant le plus calmement possible. Mais quelle obstinée, elle ne se démontait jamais cette grand mère pensa-t-il. Tant pis pour elle. Elle finirait par bouger ses fesses de toute manière.

Il monta à sa chambre pour entreprendre de refaire cette potion qu'elle avait détruite. Il y travailla trois heure avant de redescendre. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi. En se rendant à la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la porte. Il hésita un instant et se rendit près de la fenêtre. Il était de toute évidence impossible qu'elle soit toujours là. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, et ne put qu'ouvrir grand ses yeux. Elle était là, dans la même position ; assise droite, sur le paillasson, ses bagages à ses côtés. Mais qu'avait il fait pour mériter cela ? Il ne lui ouvrirait pas. Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Surtout pas.

Il décida donc de retourner à l'étage, histoire de s'occuper et de penser à autre chose. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de redescendre une demi-heure plus tard. Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et constata qu'elle était toujours là, elle n'avait pas bougé. Il ne se laisserait pas attendrir.

Il prit un livre de l'académie des aurors et alla s'entraîner à divers sort dans le salon. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, il n'était pas concentré. Il persista un peu, se forçant à penser à autre chose qu'à cette vieille entêtée mais il n'y parvint pas. Il revint donc à la fenêtre et s'installa devant afin de guetter le moindre mouvement d'impatience encourageant. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle restait imperturbablement immobile, comme une statue. James mit sa tête dans ses mains, elle allait finir par partir de toute manière, la faim, la résignation, la soif, l'impatience, le froid, le sommeil … Quelque chose allait finir par la faire décamper à la fin. Personne ne pouvait être aussi obstinément obstinée. Qu'espérait elle ? Qu'il allait finir par lui rouvrir sa porte ? Elle rêvait : il ne cèderait pas. C'était mal le connaître. Enfin … C'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Les heures passaient et la nuit commençait à tomber, contrairement à la détermination apparente de la vieille femme. James se surprit à la plaindre ; elle devait avoir faim, et sa frêle anatomie ne devait pas vraiment la protéger du froid. Et alors, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Ce n'est que deux heure plus tard, que prit d'une soudaine impulsion, James se leva rageusement, maudissant déjà ce qu'il allait faire, et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Que faite vous encore ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-J'ai dit, que faites-vous encore ici ?

Elle ne bougea pas, mais répondit :

-Je réfléchis, et j'attends.

-Vous réfléchissez à quoi ?

-À moi.

-Très bonne initiative, ça va vous faire du bien.

Nouveau silence.

-Aller rentrez, vous êtes parti pour dormir sur le paillasson, entêtée comme vous êtes, si je vous laisse là.

Elle se releva d'un coup, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle saisit ses affaires avec énergie et entra dans le salon, toute fière d'elle, tandis que James regrettait déjà ses paroles et commençait à croire qu'il s'était fait avoir. Arlette monta ses affaires à l'étage et ne redescendit que pour lui préparer un petit plat, qu'il apprécia d'ailleurs beaucoup, pour une fois. Elle s'était peut-être remis en question. Il ne la vit donc pas de la soirée, après le repas et ne s'en porta pas plus mal.

Vendredi :

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla tranquillement après une bonne grasse matinée. Il était midi passé. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avec la ferme intention de ne pas en bouger de la journée. Non mais. Il se lova contre son oreiller et referma les yeux (en fait ça c'est un peu moi le samedi matin, lol, et ptete mm le dimanche), quand il entendit un cri en bas. Qu'avait elle encore fait celle-la ? Il attrapa son oreiller plus fermement, clairement décidé à ne pas bouger de son lit même si cette vieille folle mettait le feu à la maison avec une casserole. Des pleurs s'élevèrent cette fois de la cuisine, mais qu'avait elle encore ? Il se rendit compte tout à coup avec horreur que ces cris n'étaient nullement ceux de la vieille, il ressemblait à un cri de bébé. Un cri de bébé ! Il se redressa soudainement sur son lit pour tendre l'oreille, il eut bientôt la confirmation que ce n'était pas une hallucination et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en caleçon. Il surgit dans la cuisine, et manqua la crise cardiaque de peu. Arlette était de dos et semblait bercée quelque chose. Il pensait quelque chose pour ne pas penser bébé. C'était impossible. Elle se retourna vers lui, un BÉBÉ dans les bras.

-Bonjour jeune homme, très joli pyjama, au rythme où vont les choses, vous viendrez bientôt déjeuner tout nu…

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Mon arrière petit-neveu, sa mère est parti en vacances quelques jours et elle m'a demandé de la garder, j'ai été le chercher ce matin.

-Ne vous emm … Embêter pas, amenez tous vos petits-enfants chez moi, je ne vous dirai rien.

-Vous êtes gentil, mais il n'y aura que lui, répondit elle en faisant mine de ne pas saisir l'ironie de la réplique.

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous auriez pu me demander. Je n'aurais pas été forcement d'accord.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui mit le nourrisson dans les bras.

-Eh bien allez-y, mettez le sur le paillasson.

James en resta coi. Le petit bébé le regardait avec de grands yeux verts attendrissants. Il adorait les gamins, mais celui-là était plus qu'adorable. Quelque chose d'intense s'établit entre eux au moment même où leurs regards se croisèrent. Il le garda dans les bras un long moment et ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes que la vieille femme dissimulait habilement.

-Bon puisque vous aller l'air de bien vous entendre je vous le laisse, j'ai à faire.

James lui répondit un vague « oui », complètement dans les vapes. Quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet. Il se précipita sur Arlette.

-Mais, il a quel âge ce nourrisson ?

-Six jours, répondit-elle vaguement.

-Six jours, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait loin des bras de sa mère ce pauvre gosse, quel parent peut se séparer de d'un gamin de six jours ?

-Elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

-Mais …

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous si ça peut vous rassurer, mais que voulez-vous ?

James remarqua que depuis la veille elle avait perdu son antipathie, il la trouvait à présent bougonne, triste, rêveuse et parfois heureuse. À ne rien y comprendre. Ou peut-être était-ce depuis que le bébé était là. Il avait toujours le petit dans les bras et remarqua que celui-ci s'était rendormi. Il le contempla un instant et déclara qu'il allait se coucher.

-Et le petit ? Rétorqua Arlette.

-Il va dormir avec moi.

La vieille femme retrouva sa bonne humeur et lui fit un grand sourire, attendrie et ravie.

-Dormez bien tous les deux alors.

Elle s'avança pour laisser un petit baiser sur la joue du bébé. Et dans un geste plus qu'inattendue du jeune homme, elle lui déposa à son tour un bisou sur la joue. Il la regarda, surpris.

-Vous devriez adopter un gamin, leur compagnie vous rend d'une amabilité surprenante, se moqua-t-il gentiment en gagnant les escaliers.

Il ne du qu'au bébé endormie dans ses bras de ne pas se recevoir un balai dans le dos. Et sous les calamités que lui lançait la vieille femme, sans les penser, il monta se coucher avec un grand sourire. Il se coucha dans son lit et garda le petit contre lui, sur l'oreiller. Ils s'endormirent ainsi tous les deux, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur un regard pénétrant et rêveur. Vert. Il sourit au bébé qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras et qui le regardait intensément. Il le trouvait un peu avancé pour son âge. À six jours, les autres bébés gardaient les yeux constamment fermés. Lui dévorait tout ce qu'il voyait des yeux. Il adorait ce gamin. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, le nourrisson calé entre ses jambes. Il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et fit apparaître deux trois peluches parlantes. Il commença à jouer avec le bébé, totalement attendri et passionné. Le petit était lui aussi aux anges. Une peluche tomba du lit. Le nourrisson fit une vilaine grimace de mécontentement. James retint un cri lorsqu'il vit la peluche volée au-dessus de la pièce. Il regardait successivement la peluche et le garçon qui fixait son jouet. Alors que James n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui se passait, la peluche retomba sur le lit, et le petit retrouva son sourire innocent. James le prit à bout de bras en le fixant.

-T'es qui toi ?

L'enfant ne lui répondit bien évidemment pas. Il se contenta de continuer de fixer le jeune homme intensément.

-T'es un sorcier ?

C'était plus une révélation qu'une question.

-T'es un …

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit délicatement. James ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'il avait verrouillé la porte trois minutes plus tôt.

-Vous êtes réveillés tous les deux, tant mieux, il faut que je nourrisse le petit.

-Vous …

-Oui …

-Non rien, j'arrive, vous n'avez qu'à l'emmener à la cuisine.

-Non il va manger dans ma chambre, je préfère.

-Vous pouvez aller dans la cuisine, il n'y a aucun problème, vous savez.

-Non c'est bon.

-Comme vous voudrez. Au fait, il s'appelle comment ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et finit par dire.

-Le nom que sa mère lui a donné est moche et imprononçable, appelez le comme vous voulez.

James fut interloqué par cette réponse, mais finit par déclarer :

-Harry, je l'appellerais Harry.

Arlette le fixa intensément, mais James n'entendit pas lorsqu'elle lui répondit que ce prénom lui plaisait beaucoup. Il venait de nouveau de tomber sur ses yeux. Ils avaient de nouveau changées, émeraudes … Des yeux pétillant d'émotions en cet instant… De grands yeux merveilleux, les mêmes que le bambin qu'elle tenait tout prés d'elle. Mais lorsqu'elle perçut son regard insistant, elle partit précipitamment, tout comme la première fois.

James ne réagit pas. Il était sous le choc. Il resta un instant dans son lit, sans bouger les yeux dans le vague. Il pensait bien à quelque chose, mais c'était impossible à croire, cela ne se pouvait, et pourtant, cela faisait neuf mois, et ce caractère … Ces yeux … Il se projeta de son lit, et se précipita sur la porte de la chambre de sa femme de ménage, il sortit sa baguette pour la déverrouillé, l'ouvrit à la volée et déboula dans la pièce comme un fou. Il frôla réellement la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Une jolie jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts allaitait un admirable nourrisson au sein. La jeune femme avait voulu se cacher, changer d'apparence, mais elle n'avait pas eut le temps. De toute manière il était tant …

-Tu …

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était figée, craignant la réaction du jeune homme.

-C'était toi ?

Elle acquiesça du regard.

-C'était toi, répéta-t-il en état de choc.

-Je ….

-Tout ce temps, c'était toi.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, sa détermination et son caractère s'étaient quelque peu envolés, elle était découverte, que lui dire ? La vérité. Mais comment ?

-Pourquoi ? fit James

-Pour toi, répondit elle simplement.

-Mais pourquoi, son cœur battait furieusement.

Elle se contenta de regarder le nourrisson, coupable.

-Pourquoi ? Cria-t-il presque.

-J'ai eu peur …

-Tu m'as quitté y a neuf mois après le moment de rêve qu'on avait passé parce que tu avais peur ! Mais, peur de quoi ? Parle bon sang !

-James, s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. J'ai pris conscience que je ne m'étais pas protégée, j'ai eu peur, j'ai été faire les tests chez un médicomage, il m'a confirmé à la fois mon bonheur et mes craintes. J'avais peur que …

-Que quoi ? continua-t-il énervé.

-James ne m 'en veux pas, je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'étais pas prête, j'ai eu peur de … J'ai eu peur de ta réaction.

James resta indécis.

-Tu n'as donc jamais compris comment je t'aimais.

-Oh James, ne dis pas ça. J'ai été paniqué sur le moment, je me suis imaginé tout genre de réaction que je ne voulais pas entendre, je regrette tellement, mais j'ai tellement été pris de cours, j'ai eu tellement peur James, que j'ai réagi stupidement, comme je regrette, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie.

-Ne te fous pas de moi, ce n'est pas la vrai raison ! NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !

-Si James…

-LILY ! DIS MOI LA VERITE ! Tu savais que cela m'aurait empli de bonheur, alors je t'en prie dis moi la vérité !

-Siam …

-Que vient faire ma mère la dedans Lily, s'énerva-t-il de nouveau bien qu'il fut légèrement ébranlé d'entendre le nom de sa mère dans la conversation.

-Je suis allée la voir pour lui confier mes doutes quand je l'ai appris. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer, car je voulais à la base te le dire, et comme nous avons toujours été proche ta mère et moi …

-Et alors ? Pourquoi tu as changés d'avis ?

-Promet moi de ne pas en vouloir à ta mère James, elle a fait ça en pensant à notre bonheur …

-Lily, qu'a fait ma mère !

-Elle … Elle m'as dit que … Elle m'a expliqué que nous prenions tout deux des carrières dangereuses où les sentiments ne pouvaient apporté que des malheurs, elle m'a dit qu'il serait dangereux pour nous deux d'engager cette carrière en pensant prioritairement à sauver l'autre ou le bébé. Elle m'a dit qu'il serait dangereux pour toi, car tu laisserai ta vie pour la sienne comme pour la mienne. Et elle a conclut en me disant que si je t'aimais vraiment je ne devais pas te laisser risquer ta vie pour nous, et que tu ne devais donc pas connaître l'existence du bébé. Que je devais te fuir et t'oublier afin que tu fasses pareil, pour notre bien à tous les trois.

-… Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'a pas pu …

-Elle a fait ça pour nous James, et elle avait raison dans un sens, je lui ai obéit en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant des jours, mais au fond de moi je pensais ainsi te sauver, et elle aussi, ne lui en veut pas James, elle croyait nous aider, ta mère a toujours été quelqu'un de génial et elle t'a toujours beaucoup protégé …

- …

James ne réussit pas à articuler un seul mot. Sa tête était … Non là il en revenait pas. Sa propre mère. Pour son bien, non mais c'était une blague ou quoi ? Et pourtant non mais une rage interieure l'envahissait ; tous ces mois à cause d'une mère trop protectrice et d'une femme qui croit bon de l'écouter sans se rendre compte du mal qu'elle va lui faire. Il l'aimait, et la pire des choses à ne pas faire, elle l'avait fait ; elle l'avait abandonné … pour son bien … mais qui pouvait être aussi …Il inspira un grand coup, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux fermés, afin de se calmer, puis il se tourna vers le bébé :

-C'est …, commença-t-il en regardant le nourrisson.

-Ton fils.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Lorsqu'il est né, j'ai, j'ai pété un câble, je suis devenue folle du fait de t'avoir fui et évité ainsi. Lorsque j'ai vu ton fils, il a fallu que je te retrouve, que je te le montre. J'ai fui St Mangouste avec lui quelques heures après sa naissance, je l'ai confié à une amie, j'ai trouvé un sort, le lundi matin je me présentais à toi, sans lui. Le lendemain, j'ai craqué, et suis allé le chercher pour le cacher dans ma chambre avec un sort de silence autour de la pièce…, Son visage se referma, mais toi tu ne m'as pas cherché durant tout ce temps.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

-Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup cherché James.

-Ne dis pas cela, tu t'es fait un film, tu t'es fait souffrir toute seule et tu essayes simplement de me rejeter la faute.

-Prouve le.

-Demande à toutes tes amies, à tous tes professeurs de l'Académie, à tous ceux qui te connaissent, si je n'ai pas été jusqu'à chez eux pour te retrouver.

-… C'est vrai ? fit-elle d'une petite voix

-Oui c'est vrai, je t'ai cherché partout, où étais-tu ?fit James à bout de nerf.

-Je suis partie en France. J'ai quitté l'Académie dés que j'ai pu pour raison de grossesse, pour ne pas te voir, pour ne pas affronter ta réaction. Mais j'ai été stupide, je t'ai vu avec lui, au fond de ton cœur tu ne pouvais qu'avoir deviné qui il était dés l'instant où tu as croisé ses yeux ; je l'ai vu dans tes propres yeux. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de la grandeur de mon erreur, quand je vous ai vu tous les deux, quand j'ai vu tes yeux emplis d'amour pour cet enfant.

-Tu ne croyais pas en moi.

-James je t'aimais plus que tout et c'est ça qui m'a fait réagir ainsi.

-Rien ne pouvait m'emplir d'un plus beau bonheur que de te voir enceinte, rien, je t'aimais aussi plus que tout.

-Pardonne- moi, je t'en prie James, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je n'ai pas supporté de me cacher plus longtemps quand il est né, je n'ai pas supporté de te fuir, je n'ai pas supporté de le voir loin de son père. Et je ne pouvais pas concevoir le reste de ma vie sans toi.

James autant que Lily pleurait, de rancune, de tristesse, de bonheur, d'émotions trop fortes pour être qualifiées.

-Et pourquoi cette vieille femme grincheuse ? Pourquoi cette fausse identité ?

-J'étais incapable de me présenter à toi devant ta porte ainsi, mais je voulais te le dire, je voulais tout t'avouer, je me le suis répété tant de fois ces derniers jours.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir mener une vie si dure alors ?

-C'était la dernière erreur de mon aveuglement. Je m'en voulais plus que tout, je m'en voulais de ma réaction et de ma fuite, mais j'ai eu besoin de remettre la faute sur toi. Pour moi, c'était une sorte de vengeance, je me répétai que tu aurais pu me retrouver et que tout cela était de ta faute, même si au plus profond de moi je me sentais entièrement coupable et responsable.

-Te rends-tu comptes des conséquences de ton mauvais jugement et de ta fuite, je n'ai même pas vu la naissance de mon fils.

-Je m'en rends compte, c'est et ça restera la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. James, je ne sais pas si tu es près à me pardonner, mais je te laisse ton fils. Je viendrai le voir le plus souvent possible. Répète lui bien à chaque instant où je ne serais pas là à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je t'aime. Je ne t'enlèverais pas ton fils, aussi cher soit il à mes yeux, je veux que tu vives heureux avec lui pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

La jeune femme prit ses valises et sortit de la pièce après un denier au revoir à son fils.

-Lily, l'interpella-t-il au dernier moment,

Elle réapparut à l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux rougis, la gorge serrée, les joues inondées de larmes.

-Tu le sais, je suis qu'un pauvre stupide au grand cœur, et malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait … Je te pardonne … Car je t'aime, et qu'il me sera impossible de vivre plus longtemps sans toi.

La jeune femme ne put que laisser ses bagages tomber au sol pour se jeter dans les bras de James, en rire et en pleurs de joie. Ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement.

-Tu m'en as fait baver ces derniers jours.

-Je n'allais pas laisser ma future maison dans un état pareil, ni celle de mon fils, rit-elle.

-Bah voyons.

-N'empêche t'es vraiment un grand bordélique.

-T'avais remarqué. Je peux t'avouer maintenant que j'ai adoré comment tu m'as débarrassé de l'autre pimbêche collante.

-Tu ne la repoussais pas très fermement, j'ai failli te préparer une tasse de thé bouillante à toi aussi, tellement tu m'as énervé.

-Je ne voulais pas me montrer méchant, mais tu devrais savoir que si j'avais voulu, elle pouvait se retrouver dans mon lit quelques minutes plus tard, vu dans l'état qu'elle était.

-Je le sais, c'est la seule chose qui m'a retenue de t'étriper.

-J'ai trouvé que tu l'avais joliment arrangé, tu sais, je t'aurais presque félicité si je n'étais pas tombé sur tes yeux.

-Petit défaut de mes transformations, lors des moments riches en émotions, je n'arrivais pas à garder mon apparence stable.

-J'adore tes yeux. Ils parlent à ta place.

-Merci, ils m'ont quelque peu trahi, c'est vrai.

-Ils t'ont toujours trahi …C'est quoi le prénom de notre enfant.

-Harry, espèce de sot.

-J'aime bien ce prénom. Mais avant ?

-Tu aimes ce prénom, incroyable, et je te l'ai dit, sa mère l'avait appelé par un nom moche et imprononçable, Harry me convient parfaitement.

-Je t'aime, c'est tellement fort que je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer avec des mots.

-Tes yeux parlent pour toi, je t'aime aussi plus que tout.

-Je le sais, tes yeux ne se trompent jamais

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent prendre le bébé dans son berceau, qui les regardait malicieusement, comme s'il avait tout compris. Ils s'enlacèrent tous ensemble dans une étreinte familiale amoureuse. Lily murmura à l'oreille de James :

-J'ai un film moldu de la naissance du bébé.

Elle pu voir dans les yeux du jeune homme l'impact de ses paroles. Ils rayonnaient de joie.

**FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Elle n'a pas été classé en romance pour rien cette fic, hein ? Pour ceux qui ne sont pas fleur bleu ça a du être gavant comme fin, moi j'ai adorée l'écrire. Ma sœur à carrément versé une larme en la lisant (je rigole pas), j'espère que ça vous a quand même pas fait cet effet parce qu'elle n'est pas classé dans drame ma fic,snif. **

**Les différentes réactions du lecteur :**

**-Les lanceurs de tomates, qui se demande où j'ai été tiré cette fin trop romantique et nul à souhait.(c vrai ke parfois c ce ke jen pense)**

**-Les indulgents, qui se disent que j'ai un peu abusée quand même mais bon, ensemble satisfaisant. **

**-Les bon lecteurs, aimant un minimum le romantisme qui félicitent et sont tout de même ravis. (ca j'aime bien)**

**-Les autres, touché jusqu'à la petite larme (j'abuse je sais) et qui ont court-circuité leur clavier en m'écrivant ( les claviers aiment pas trop les larmes), je vous en prie ne vous électrocutez pas,lol, faut que j'arrête moi, tout le monde est déjà assez inquiet de ma folie autour de moi, si je me met les lecteurs de sur le dos, c'est la fin.**

**Pas la peine de vous dire ce que je préfère (je ne veux pas être responsable de morts quand même ni me prendre des tomates dans la tronche, lol) mais les autres seront les bienvenu, critiques comprises, comme je le dis toujours ça fait progresser.**

**PS : De tte façon on se retrouve bientôt pour une autre fic à moa avec james et lily en profs à poudlard (qui va surement s'appeler prof ou un truc sur le destin, bref j'en sais rien, lol, je sais on ferme sa gueule quand on en sait aussi peu), à moins que vous soyez dégouté de Lilynatou, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin :D (fo ke je pense à rouvrir un compte avec un autre pseudo moa, lol). Sinon en attendant cette prochaine fic g déjà posté deux ones-shot l'année dernière, pour ceux que ça interesse, lol, ki a dit que je faisais de la pub ? (alrs le tact miss folleuh? T'en pense koi ? nul à chier hein ?lol)**

**Énormes Zibouxxxxxxx pour tous ceux qui en veulent, NON REVENEZ, JE DISAIS ÇA POUR RIRE, snif, ils sont tous partis.**

**La déjantée et fière de l'être Lilynatou toujours et éternellement pour vous servir (des fics)**


End file.
